If it were fate
by ndfanfictions
Summary: Piper and Leo are from LA but move to Goode. They meet the gang but when Piper has an eyes for Jason, what will happen? Jiper. Percabeth. Caleo. Frazel.
1. Chapter 1: The First day

Piper

This is a really hard story for me to tell and I truly hope you understand. It is hard for me to not sound like a spoiled brat but maybe we can manage life together. Hello, my name is Piper McLean. My dad is a famous celebrity and my mom died when I was born. I go to Goode High School as of right now and I will tell you, it's a new school. I use to live in L.A. with my best friend Leo Valdez but his mom had to move here for a job thing (She's a mechanic.) and invited me to come with them. Of course Leo agreed and I didn't think my dad could care any less.

So here I am. I think that I should skip to the more interesting parts...

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Leo's voice.

"Piper! First day of School! Rise and shine Beauty Queen!"

I hated that nickname. Beauty Queen. Leo enjoys calling me that almost as much as I like to call him Repair Boy.

"Shut up Valdez..."

I eventually got up anyways and my brain did most of the work for me. _Brush, comb, change, eat, backpack, door. _

Leo and I walked for a good ten minutes until we reached the huge building of a school. I walked up to the front gates and the first thing I saw was two perky Cheerleaders. The first one was a pretty asian that had too much makeup on. Her ringlet black hair was pulled back with a hot pink bow that matched her annoying pink eyeliner. She had thick light pink lips on and a mini skirt Cheerleader uniform on. Across the tube top shirt she wore said _Drew_ which I assume would be her name. The girl next to her had raven hair and bright cheery blue eyes. She had the same uniform Drew had on just with a tank top under the tube top and she wore shorts instead of a skirt. _Silena _was imprinted on the top of her shirt like Drew's.

"Hi!" said Silena, "I'm Silena, this is Drew. Are you freshman?"

"No." I said, "We're just new."

"How unfortunate hon." Drew finally spoke and her words dripped of venom.

"Not really," Leo glare at Drew, "We already have been given a tour and stuff so you don't need to help us with anything."

Silena gave us an apologetic smile and skipped off when the bell rang.

My locker was two away from Leo's and we chatted just about until a boy came up. He had two friends with him.

Let me tell you, the boy was stupidly hot. He had messy blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was 6.5 and looked too muscular but slim at the same time. He wore a purple t-shirt under a Letter Jacket and a pair of blue girl next to him had chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair. He had her hair in a braid down her back and was wearing short shorts like me minus my tights underneath and a lavender tank top. She looked ridiculously pretty in such simple clothing and I caught Leo staring. I silently giggled. The boy next to her had sea green eyes and raven black hair that stuck up wildly but in a cute sort of way. He dressed like a skater boy, the type you didn't want to get in trouble with.

"Are you new?" Said blue eyes. I nodded simply.

"Cool." He smiled, "I'm Jason. This is Percy and Reyna."

"I'm Piper and the elf behind you is Leo."

Leo stuck his tongue out at me as Percy chuckled.

"He is sorta short." Leo sized Percy and Jason up and he was 5 inches shorter, like me.

"Well, I'm off to Math." Reyna paused and tippy toed up to Jason's cheek, "Bye Jas." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

_He has a girlfriend._ I think, _You can't have him now._

Percy and Leo were launched into an intense conversation about something that I don't care about and I caught Jason staring at me.

"What?" I question.

He shrugs, "What class?"

"English."

"Us too," Percy perks up, "Valdez says ditto too. Let's go."

The rest of the day until lunch was uneventful. At lunch, I walked with a girl named Rachel I met in art to a round table at the center of a huge cafeteria. Rachel didn't look like the type of url that cared about what she wore to be honest. Her jeans were splattered with paint and sharpie doodles and her shirt was wrinkled. Rachel's untamed red hair was pushed back by a green bandana that matched her eyes. Pretty to be fair.

I saw Leo and Percy talking to each other at the table Rachel led me to and a bunch of others. Jason and Reyna were among them and were doing that weird couple eating thing. Eww. A girl with startling gray eyes sat next to Percy smirking at Leo as she pushed her princess blond curls out of the way. Next to her was a coco skinned girl who giggle with golden eyes at a tall buff asian kid. Weird combination.

"Hey guys," Rachel started, "This is Leo, I think. Sorry he's new too. Annie-"

"Beth. Annabeth."the blond head corrected.

"Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel and Frank."

* * *

After a few explanations, Leo and I were invited to a pool party that friday. Apparently Drew and Frank were half siblings and their parents were gone for a week and Drew was throwing a party, Frank was allowed to invite a few friends as well and he said to be ready for tomorrow.

I sighed. I had a billion bathing suits from L.A. but I don't really fit any of them anymore. Leo went with Percy and Annabeth that day with Silena and her boyfriend. Rachel insisted on taking me shopping with Reyna and Jason's sister Thalia.

I tried on a few floral ones that made my skin look too tan while everyone found something. Jason tagged along because of Reyna and smirked as she stepped out of the changing rooms and showed him her bathing suits. I never really tried anything on and we chatted while Rachel and Thalia went to get food at a Chinese place. They said they would save us seats as we waited for Reyna to finish. She picked a pretty purple thing with a white bottom and Jason just rolled his eyes as we stepped out of the shop.

"So," Reyna started, "Jas are you driving me to Frank's?"

He nodded while she chatted on and on and we exchanged goofy looks at each other and I tried not to giggle too bad.

"Jason!" Reyna screamed, "Were you even listening?"

"Totally."

"So what do you want?"

"Noodles."

"No! For my bathing suit I bought a few. Should I wear the black and white one or..." I kinda stopped listening and that night, I slept at Rachel's and we talked until midnight.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward much?

The next friday was the party and I could not go. Because, a) I don't have a ride and b) I don't have a bathing suit. I texted Rachel and the conversation went like this:

ME: I can't do to franks ;(

RACHEL: Aweeee you need 2

ME: I can't tho so yea

RACHEL: y tho?

ME: I dont hav a ride or a bathing suit

RACHEL: u can come with me...duh

ME: still no suit

RACHEL: u can borrow mine

ME: we can not be the same size

RACHEL: come over and see...

So I walked to Rachel's which apparently was on the _other_ side of the city. When I reached the turn of what looked like a neighborhood with huge buildings of houses and met her at the edge.

"GET IN PIPES!" She screeched, "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING WITH ANNIE AND THALIA!" I shivered. Annabeth didn't seem like the shopping type to me and I suppose I really didn't have a choice. Rachel's red hair was put up in a huge messy bun while she wore booty short overalls and a New York t-shirt underneath and that told me that she was planning to get messy that morning. I was suspicious.

"Kay." I stepped into her sports car and we drove to downtown. The place was crowded with New Yorkers and teenagers. It would take _forever_ to find Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hey Dare." We both spun around to see Annabeth, Thalia and Hazel. Annabeth was in a pair of short shorts and a tight looking tank top with a plaid button down thrown over it. Thalia on the other hand, was wearing a black medieval times sweater, short shorts (Were they in right now?) and combat boots. Hazel looked the prettiest in my opinion because she wore a ravishing sun dress of a floral pattern and pink sandals.

"Alright ladies," Rachel looked serious, "We are on a mission."

Thalia snorted.

"Pipes here doesn't have a bathing suit for Frank's party and I suppose we need to find her one, by," She glanced at her watch, "3:30 so in 30 minutes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "That's easy! Just go into Summer Madness **(I made that up. There probs isn't even a store.) **and find one there."

So we headed out though I have no idea why I decided to follow.

Thalia led us into a store full of bathing suits and other summer necessities and we browsed around. It took about 15 minutes for Rachel to _force_ me to buy the one Hazel picked out and she drove us to Frank's.

* * *

Frank's house was huge and in Rachel's neighborhood. Of course Drew was there in a tiny little two piece of silk. Her hair was in it's normal ringlets. Okay I still can't get over how tiny her suit was. It obviously had one of those pushers at the bottom of the suit to make your bosom look fuller and the bottom half barley covered her butt. Eww. When Frank took us to the backyard where the pool was, he and Hazel immediately went off to do the dirty or god knows what.

Thalia snorted and went over to a tall, sandy haired guy and pecked him on the lips.

"Luke." Annabeth told me, "Her boyfriend."

Rachel snorted and we sat under some umbrellas until Percy and Leo came.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy glanced at Rachel and I, "Red, Beauty Queen."

"Oh not you too!" I glared.

"Leo your right she can stare you to death." and we all laughed at that. Percy and Annabeth went off to do their own thing as I saw Leo go socialize with a girl with carmel eyes and hair. She was very pretty for some reason though I had no idea why. She wore a floral one piece and introduced Leo to a few others.

"Leo just met the one and only Calypso," Rachel filled me in, "And she is introducing him to her best friend Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll."

"Cool." I sighed, "I need to go to the bathroom. BRB."

I walked off to the bathroom amazed by how much of a people person Leo was. He could be so social sometimes while I was an anti social freak. The bathroom was huge and unlocked so I opened the door.

Huge mistake.

I found Reyna on the sink running her hands through Jason's blond hair as they kissed. With one hand, he was skimming up her thighs and with another, was playing with her bikini straps. They didn't even seem to notice me walking in and I realized they must have been drunk or something. Both of Jason's hands went behind Reyna's back and I knew what was gonna happen next. I walked out of the bathroom.

I stalked upstairs fazed. There might be another bathroom up there. Of course there was and I walked in. I found Annabeth on the floor of the huge place and Percy next to her. They seemed to be deep in conversation and then Percy leaned in for a kiss.

I walked out. Why did this keep happening? I found Frank's bedroom to ask if there was another bathroom to find him and Hazel. You guessed it. Kissing. She was in her swimsuit while he was in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. I walked out.

I decided to go into the bathroom Jason and Reyna occupied and ask to use it.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly.

Jason spun around, his face red, his hair messy. Jason looked completely mortified. Reyna on the other hand, had an empty expression. She was wearing Jason's t-shirt over her bathing suit while he was shirtless. I tried not to stare at his six pack but failed miserably.

"Umm..." Nice one Piper, "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Reyna said slipping off the sink, "Totally."


	3. Chapter 3: I get drunk

**Hello my readers, so I apologize for not updating sooner. I feel so bad but I have been so busy lately, and though it is a lame excuse, I hope you take it. From personally experience, I know it's horrid when people do this. I hope nobody, none of you have given up hope. I would like to ****_personally_**** apologize. I would like to thank AMYHEROSOFOLYMPUS and EATBLUEFOODALWAYS along with a few guest users. Thank you, your encouragement has been heavenly. Enjoy.**

* * *

After the horrid incident, I stalked out of the bathroom, to see a boy with pale blond hair and sky blue eyes waiting for me. He grins when he sees me. This can't be good.

"Your the new kid right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I bat my lashes, "Why?"

"I don't know," He smiles sweetly, "I heard that you are pretty. All my friends surly think so."

I blush immensely, thinking of the fact that some guys were in to me.

I walk away, swaying my hips lightly and turn around to see the boy wink.

* * *

"Hey girlie." I heard Rachel greet, "I heard that Will Solstice is in to you."

What a great way to start of a conversation.

"And who," I put my hands on my hips, "Is that?"

"Some blond who's on the archery team."

"I think I just met him."

"Is that so?" She grins, "His friends told him all about you. I saw Davis, Matt, Grover and Me of course."

Why was I not surprised.

We drank beer, giggling, I hoped I stayed sober. We chat, talking about how slutty Drew looked, how lucky Annabeth was to have Percy, then we went onto the matter of Reyna.

"I don't know if I really like her." Rachel admits, "I don't like how she seems so confident. Did you know she's on the cheerleading team?"

"No." I took a glance at Reyna. She was twirling her bikini strap around flirtatiously, and I tilted my head to see, that it wasn't even Jason! He was some brunette with dark, coco brown eyes. I saw his hands slip to her hips and the music changed, and her hands moving them higher, a little _too_ high.

"God!" I exclaim, "Do you _see_ what she's doing? Jason does not deserve that."

Rachel tilted her neck, "I know, Jason's a good guy. Just with the wrong girl."

"I suppose." I see Thalila, stroll towards us, holding the hand of a guy who was a bit _too_ attractive. He was lean and muscular, his big hands holding Thalila's hips as her's kept them there. He had a devious grin, salty blond hair, and blue gray eyes.

"Hey ladies," She greeted, "Why are you here alone?"

"You know," Rachel smiles, "No boys to talk too."

"God Rachel," the boy cuts in, "We know guys who like you desperately."

"Shut up Luke, I'm not sure I would define Octavian as a boy."

His grin spreads, "What about you." He looks at me, "I saw Will and Tommy checking you out."

"Yeah, well..." Luke smiles a boyish sweet thing and wolf whistles, waving his hand to Will.

Will walks over immediately.

"Sup Luke."

"Talk to Piper."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Piper, chill." Rachel says, "Luke here is the love doctor. Tootles." And with that they walk off.

"So..." Will says blushing, he was really cute, "You look pretty."

"What?" I ask.

"Y-you look pretty."

I turn to see him face to face with my breasts. Gross pervert. I needed to get out of this conversation.

"Yo!" I saw Frank grinning evily, "Pipes, Will! Com're."

We walk over and on the way, Will smacks my ass, leaving a heat of pain.

"We're playing truth or dare, common."

He leads us to his room, and I see Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Leo, Calypso, Rachel, the Stolls, Jason, Katie, Hazel and Reyna with the guy she was with earlier. They were in a circle.

"Kay." Katie smiles, "Frank the rules?"

"If you don't do a dare, you kiss the person on your right, a truth, your left."

We all reordered ourselves into a boy girl position. On my right, was Will, my left Connor Stoll.

"So," Frank grins, "Piper truth or dare?"

I didn't wanna seem chicken, "Dare."

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with... Connor!" I shudder, it was either that or kiss Will. So I dragged Connor to Frank's closet, and put my hands on my hips.

"Listen up Connor," I glare, "You aren't getting in my pants but I don't mind a little action." That's when I realized I was drunk, it must be that type that takes a while to settle. **(No it is not a real thing but let it slip darlings. Don't worry no lemon or smut.) **I seductivly played with my bikini straps until he wrapped his arms around me and settled a kiss on my lips. Our tongues fought for dominance, until I let him win. He explored my mouth, licking the walls and my bottom lip. He pushed me to the ground, as I arched my back to find him kissing my collar bone, sucking my neck, then lingering down. I put my hands on his chest, tracing his abs, breathing hard.

Then I heard a knock on the door, "Get out Piper!" I heard Leo's voice chant, "Connor did you get it on? Cause' we heard everything. I mean, Piper _can _be a bit..." I burst the door open and slapped Leo. Not hard at all.

"Shut up Repair Boy." He grinned and sat back down.

"Reyna," I pick, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She eyed me carefully.

"Who would you wanna date if you weren't with Jason."

She blushed lightly, "Chad." I turn to see her look at the boy carefully.

The game just got better.

* * *

**So thanks for reading. All characters owned my Uncle Rick. I would love it if y'all commented, it helps a lot. I need some ideas. Thank you again!**

**-ndfanfictions**


	4. Chapter 4: No secrets in the morning

**Sorry for making all those people out there who love Reyna, angry. I need all of you to know, that Reyna was entirely drunk the last chapter! I though I made it clear. I guess not. I'm gonna fix this because I love Reyna too, but I ship Jiper! It's my fault completely. I do appreciate the reviews bad or good. I hope all you Reyna lovers enjoy this chapter better.**

* * *

I couldn't remember a signal thing the next morning, I was in someone's bedroom. The place had creamy white walls, and painting canvases everywhere. Rachel's. I was at Rachel's house. Now I remember.

_"Come on guys!" Rachel said, "My parents don't care, they aren't even home! Y'all can sleep over."_

_Reyna and I giggled as we entered the mansion, drunkly pushing each other as Annabeth, who did _not_ get high, laughed at us while holding Thalia and Katie up. Calypso was on the other side of Katie, while Rachel led Reyna and I up the stairs. Her room was a messy tornado, clothes, books, art junk, chips and other foods and pillows layed everywhere. I giggled as I stumbled over the carpet, falling on my face. _

_"This is so soft Thalia!" I screamed to the floor._

_"Is it?" She asked and I heard a thud. I turned my head to see Thalia on the floor with my as we pretended to make snow angels. Carpet angels? Sure. Soon Katie and Reyna joined us._

_"Kay' guys," Rachel's voice was stern, "Let's get them on the bed."_

_I giggled as Thalia was carried to Rachel's XLarge King sized bed. I laughed even _harder_ when it was my turn. Then I fell asleep._

"Piper?" I open my eyes once more to see Reyna's pretty face staring at me. She looked so concerned.

"Reyna..." I sit up, "Oh my gosh... We're at Rachel's right?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip, "Did I really flirt with Chad like Rachel said?"

_Oh no. She was drunk. _"Maybe." I swallowed my guilt for talking about her behind her back. Reyna was actually pretty cool. And drunk.

"Jason!" She jumped off the bed, putting her shirt on, a purple blouse. No perverts she wasn't in a bra, a tank top of course. Reyna grabbed her bag, running out the door. Then a huge headache hit me. _God I need an aspirin._

I slowly leave the bed, walking to Rachel's bathroom. I take a glance in the mirror, I see a girl with a bird's nest for hair and two zits on her forehead. She had mucky brown eyes, **(I know that Piper has different colored eyes but she this is AU.) **a huge nose, and thin lips. Her body was perfectish, however. She had no stomach, or so it seemed in the mirror and a huge chest.

"I look like shit." I mutter.

"Pipes!" I hear Annabeth's voice, "Get down here idiot!"

I march down the grand steps, meeting Annabeth and Katie.

"We got pancakes." Katie said, "And some fruit. Strawberry?" She offered me one.

I shook my head silently, mumbling a thank you.

"My god, do you have an aspirin?"

Rachel grinned, "Sure, Thalia, Reyna and Katie have all asked, bout' time you did."

"Where's Hazel?"

Thalia appeared, "At Frank's doing," She grins deviously, "Who can say?"

"Oh my god." I mutter. Then I think of Leo.

"Oh my god." I repeat, "Leo, where's Leo?"

Calypso looks up from her pancake, "What about Leo?"

Rachel smiles at Calypso, who blushes scarlet.

"Where is he?"

"At Percy's." Annabeth tilts her blond head, "We should go there. I'm sure Reyna's there. She wants to apologize to Jason. I don't think he really cares though."

"What do you mean my brother doesn't care?" Thalia asks. So their siblings.

"Well Percy told me that Jason isn't really serious about Reyna. He doesn't really care if they break up or not. He only asked her out because he wanted to be nice. They don't have that much in common and once she saw that, he thought she would dump him. She would soon be a target for every guy in school then."

"Is it possible," Katie asked, "That now I wanna hug him and slap him at the same time?"

"What?" I asked.

"Well," Katie started, stroking her hair, "I'm angry that he would do that to Reyna. Date her, hoping she would dump him in the end, but I wanna hug him because he didn't wanna let her down. The guy's actually sweet."

I nodded.

"Let's go to Percy's." Annabeth said, "Not a thing to Reyna about this?"

"Of course." We all agree.

* * *

**Maybe a bit short. I don't know if I wanna continue this fanfic. Idk maybe if I get some comments...? They really help, anyways, I hope you understand why I made Reyna like that in the last chapter. She is NOT in to Chad. More Jiper coming up!**


End file.
